


I Want What's Yours

by MoonlightVampiress



Series: Feelings [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:08:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16446929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Jinyoung hates watching them together.  He sees how they are together and how sweet it seems to be, but they will get bored of each other.  Youngjae should be with him and even though he should be happy for Jaebum, he can’t be.   Not when his bandmate has what he wants.(Please read the A/N)





	I Want What's Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read BEFORE Continuing the Story
> 
> The following story focuses on: Jealousy / Envy
> 
> There will be:
> 
> Jealous anger, talks of wanting to kill someone else, talks of cheating, minor self-deprecation/depression, minor self-harm, obsessiveness, alcohol, sex and so on.  
> I am mentioning these things because they may or may not be trigger worthy to people. I did NOT put a TW on this particular fic. If you feel that the minor self-harm scene requires one, then please make a note in the comments and I will change it accordingly.  
> This story has moments where one of the characters has horrible thoughts about himself.  
> This is not reflective of how the people involved would think and I do not claim to know that either. This story is the second of my "feelings" series.
> 
> The stories surround a feeling and will be used with members of the same band, different bands, etc.  
> These stories are purely fiction and do not reflect the thoughts, views, or anything of the people, company, or bands mentioned.  
> If any of this offends you, please exit out of the story.  
> You have been warned
> 
> Thank you  
> ~MV

They say when you wish on a star, your wish might come true.  

They say when you keep wishing on a star, your wish should come true. 

They also say that when you work towards your dreams, then you should be able to achieve them. 

 

Jinyoung stares up at his ceiling wondering at which point his own dream would come true.  It was early in the morning and instead of resting for the long day ahead, he was staring at the ceiling in a mental battle against the physical exhaustion of his body.  The world of dreams would offer no comfort to him as long as the sight of lips locked in a lovers’ dance continued to appear in his mind.  The very thought causing an unpleasant reaction within the pit of his stomach that could only be summed up by one word:  Jealousy. 

 

Why did it have to be him?  Why did Youngjae have to choose someone like Jaebum as opposed to choosing ---   Jinyoung never finished the question in his mind because he knew the answer.  Jaebum was exciting, sexy, with killer looks and a sexy voice to match.  On the flipside, there was him.  Sure, he had his own set of charms, but he was, in his honest opinion, boring compared to the other members.   Each of them had their own unique sexiness that warranted them lots of fans from fashion to talent leaving him feeling average and out of place.  

 

His eyes fluttered as his thoughts began to drift from light to dark.  Is this how it was supposed to feel when a person wanted something, someone, that they would begin questioning their own moral compass?  Jinyoung found himself once more entertaining thoughts that he could never carry out and some that he could.   The singer could never bring himself to cause any truly devastating physical harm to his JJ Project partner, but he could, very possibly, bring himself to cause him mental anguish. 

 

What would it be like to have Youngjae?  What would it be like to have the object of his affections at his fingertips, and to have Youngjae cherish him instead? Images flickered through his mind of Youngjae’s bright smiles, amazing laugh, and those looks that Jinyoung was sure Jaebum had never noticed.  

 

Those looks were more than enough to fuel his fantasies.  They weren’t directed at him or well anyone, but the idea of those slightly narrowed eyes, parted lips, and one of those tattoos flexing as he moved to run his hand through his hair made Jinyoung’s mouth run dry.  It was these same fantasies that fueled his almost unquenchable thirst for Jaebum’s blood to be splattered in various places just so he could have one shot. 

 

A frustrated growl left his lips as he sat up, hitting the bed, and gripping the sheets.  This wasn’t healthy and he knew it.  There was nothing healthy about uncontrollable desire and obsession.  It would help if he was willing to view it that way, but instead, he kept lying to himself by telling him that Youngjae deserved better. 

 

Jinyoung slipped out of his bed planning to get a snack and  drink, but as he made it to their kitchenette, he saw that someone had already beat him to it.  “What are you doing up at this hour Youngjae?” he asked as he walked in.  His facial features were schooled into an unreadable expression as though he had just awoken -- actor Jinyoung at his finest.  His heart was beating loudly, but he knew that Youngjae wouldn’t be able to hear a sound so soft to the human ears. 

 

“I needed something to snack on.”  Youngjae said with a light shrug that almost made Jinyoung break his cool facade.  “The better question is why aren’t you sleeping, isn’t it?  You haven’t been to sleep at all yet.”

 

He knew?  Jinyoung stopped a moment and looked at the younger male who simply continued to eat his snack and look at him.  Gathering his thoughts together, he gave him a light shake of the head.  “It’s nothing really.  I just found it hard to sleep.” he lied wondering if Youngjae would believe it.  

 

When the other didn’t answer, Jinyoung figured he was out of the proverbial dog house on the question as he moved to make himself a bowl of cereal.  He was almost 100% positive that the slow, monotonous task of eating cereal would be enough to slow the beating of his heart and clear his thoughts from anything having to do with the male currently in the room with him.  When he left, Jinyoung could slip back into his self-perceived invisibility and self-torturing thoughts. 

 

An arm had brushed his accompanied by an unwanted hitch of breath from his own traitorous lips.  He turned to see Youngjae staring at him, reading him, as if the younger would gain all of his answers simply from staring into the open doors of his soul.   He held his breath a moment as their staring contest continued before Youngjae broke it. 

 

“If you can’t lie to yourself Jinyoung, why would you try to lie to me?” 

 

Those words sent chills down Jinyoung’s spine from the low, barely above whisper tone to the potential meaning behind those words.  His own words were caught in his throat, choking him, as they fought to stay inside rather than to be released.   The eyes that he had been fantasizing about kept him in place before Youngjae walked away and back to the room he shared with his boyfriend.  Suddenly, the idea of eating anything became less appealing as Jinyoung found himself putting everything back and heading to his room. 

 

As he laid back on his bed, the thoughts that kept him awake had been replaced by the ones that Youngjae had unknowingly given him. 

 

~*~

 

Since that day, it had been about two weeks, but for Jinyoung it seemed like several months.  Currently, he was sitting on the couch in their dorm feeling his fingernails cutting deep into his palms creating bloody crescents.  He supposed that he should be thankful that his fingers were curled in such a way and that any blood would remain pooled in the small pockets that were created.  

 

On the outside, he was ignoring them and simply watching the movie that was playing on the TV.   Inside, he was furious and imagining the many ways that he could smash in Jaebum’s skull with a hammer and how he could possibly get away with it.   He should get up and leave, but that would seem suspicious as though he was hiding something.  They would go into their room soon, and he would just have to tough it out until that glorious moment.

 

He would’ve done that too, but then he felt Youngjae’s head hit his arm.  Jinyoung jumped up, clearly annoyed, and just stormed out of the room.  Jaebum had watched him leave in confusion while Youngjae sighed and looked off to the side of the room thinking.  He redirected Jaebum’s attention back to him, before pulling the other male down into a kiss.  

 

Jinyoung went into the bathroom and opened his now filled palms before turning on the water and placing his hands underneath it.  A soft groan came from him as he felt the stinging pain of the water washing over his wounds.  As he watched his own blood mixing with the water, he heard a soft ‘again?’ off to his side.  He didn’t need to look in order to know whose voice that was. 

 

Instead, Jinyoung just let his hands rest underneath the water until he felt larger ones take one of them in his.  “What would you do?” he asked as his hand was being cleaned and wrapped with the utmost of care. 

 

“Normally, I wouldn’t want to do anything to disrupt the happiness of my friends, but this… this seems to literally be killing you with each passing day.”  Yugyeom spoke up as he lightly dabbed a bit of ointment onto the cuts before wrapping up one of Jinyoung’s hands.  “If you want him that much, then do whatever you feel you need to do in order for him to notice you.” he said with a sigh following. 

 

Jinyoung wasn’t stupid and knew that the overly mature maknae had a lot more to say on the issue.  “You might as well just say what is on your mind, Yugyeom.  You usually do, and so why should this be any different?” 

 

Yugyeom sighed once more as he pulled his thoughts together after securing the first bandage.  “I think you are being an idiot.  Everyone can see that you are having issues even if they don’t know what.  You are hurting yourself in so many ways, that I sometimes find it hard to keep track of them all.  Instead of trying to get over him or find a solution, you continuously slip into your ridiculous, self-deprecating, destructive mindset.” he told him as he grabbed his other hand a bit too forcefully.

 

“How long do you think you will be able to do this?  You aren’t even functioning at a decent level.  Do you even know what you want?  Do you even realize what you are asking for?” Yugyeom asked him as he cleaned the other wounds.  These seemed to be deeper than the other hand and he figured he’d be cutting Jinyoung’s fingernails as well.

 

“I can’t.  I can’t explain the feeling that I have around him Yugyeom.  I know that I want something more, but I also know that the more physical intimacies are also something that I want.  I just can’t seem to get to him or talk to him.”  Jinyoung said as he watched his other hand being wrapped.  “I was doing better today and then I felt his head hit my arm.”

 

Yugyeom rolled his eyes at Jinyoung talking about how he had been doing better today.  “Yeah, sure you were, and I’m the CEO of JYP.  If you were doing better, I wouldn’t be doing this.”

 

“Fine.  What do you want me to do?  Do you have any ideas in that brain of yours or are you just talking out your ass?”  Jinyoung said frustrated while Yugyeom was clipping his nails. 

 

There was a moment of silence in the bathroom before he spoke up.  “In one week, we are going to  at least get him thinking about the possibility.  I don’t want to break up their happiness, but I’d rather they’d be sad, then you end up killing yourself by accident due to jealousy.” 

 

Jinyoung’s ears perked up.  “How?” he asked curiously. 

 

Another sigh. “Don’t worry about it.  Just, please, for me, don’t hurt yourself in the next week.  Come talk to me and if I’m not home, then text me and I’ll be here.” 

 

~*~

 

Jinyoung was anxiously waiting for what Yugyeom was planning.  It had been exactly one week, not that he had been counting down the days obsessively, but he had been.  Maybe he shouldn’t have put so much faith in the maknae, but he needed to have faith in something right now.  This past week had tested the very limits of his surprisingly fragile psyche.  

 

All week he had questioned the point of love and if such an emotion was worth the emotional turmoil that it seemed to bring forth from the very depths of the mind.  He wondered if it was worth losing himself to something that he’d never have complete control of, and yet he was pretty sure that he had already crossed that invisible line.  What was he supposed to do in the wake of these realizations?

 

He opened up his drawers and picked out a simple, no-sleeve t-shirt and shorts to wear around the house.  Jinyoung still had no idea what Yugyeom had planned, but he was beginning to think that Yugyeom had forgotten all about it.  Those suspicions were confirmed when he went out into the living room and everyone was drinking a bit.   Yugyeom didn’t seem to acknowledge him and it was just as well since that could help him slip back into his mental isolation. 

 

Normally, Jinyoung didn’t drink, but the moment he saw Youngjae and Jaebum leaning in close and exchanging words with one another, he decided this would be the perfect time to just let go.  He grabbed one bottle and then another and another, not even paying attention to how much he was consuming.  What he did notice however, was how tipsy and out of it he felt, but somehow still coherent enough to know what was going on. 

 

He was confused when Yugyeom stood up and offered to take everyone out to grab a bite to eat.  Jinyoung was also confused by the fact that everyone seemed less drunk than he was, but then again, they had been drinking slowly and he was having an inner battle with himself.   Pretty much everyone agreed to go except for him and except for Youngjae.  

 

Wait? What?

 

After everyone headed out of the door, he felt self-conscious and suddenly sober even though he knew that moving would most likely result in an unfortunate meeting with the floor.  He glanced over at Youngjae who didn’t say anything and seemed to be fine on only his second bottle of alcohol while watching the TV.  Jinyoung, probably due to the influence of alcohol, took this time to study him.  

 

Youngjae had been letting his hair grow out which was more trouble for Jinyoung than he cared to admit.  He was sure there were waves of IGOT7s that were ‘dying’ over it as well.  His eyes were focused on whatever he was watching and those lips kept sliding over that bottle and making his thoughts less than innocent.  

 

Jinyoung was finding himself envious over the bottle that got to touch those lips.  He wanted to touch Youngjae’s lips too or at least touch his lips to the bottle.  It was crazy and yet here he was in his alcohol induced fuzzy mind wondering how to do exactly that.   This was the problem with alcohol.  It dulled a person’s senses and made them more open, willing, to forgo any inhibitions or morals that they had. 

 

The war within himself was intensifying as he watched the male next to him and finally, one side won: the moral-less one. 

 

It took him less than a few seconds to somehow find the coordination that he needed to roll over and on Youngjae’s lap.  The latter simply looked at the TV while taking another swig of his drink while Jinyoung seemed to be making himself quite comfortable straddling him.  When the movement stopped, Youngjae closed his eyes to gather himself and felt his bottle being removed from his hand.  “Jinyoung….” he said and trailed off.

 

“Youngjae….” Jinyoung said looking between Youngjae’s face and the bottle.  

 

“Lovely.  We’ve established that we know each other’s names.” he said and Jinyoung actually pouted from the response. 

 

“Hey! I’m supposed to be the savage one.” he said poking him in the chest.  His speech was slurred and yet for some reason he was trying to be rather cutesy as well. 

 

Youngjae laughed a bit.  “Fair enough.” he said before his expression turned serious once again.  “Still, the question remains, what are you doing?” he asked him. 

 

That’s a good question.  Jinyoung thought as he tried to come up with an answer.  What was the reason that he had climbed up on Youngjae’s lap?  He started thinking it over as he rocked back and forth missing the way Youngjae pressed his lips together, closed his eyes, and took another deep breath.  He also missed the way the other’s fist tightened before jumping at the slight thump of said fists when they hit the couch. 

 

“Wha-? Oh! Now I remembered.  I wanted to be the bottle.”  Jinyoung said as though that made all the sense in the world. 

 

“The bottle?” Youngjae asked raising an eyebrow.  How much did Jinyoung drink exactly?  

 

Jinyoung nodded as he stared at the bottle he had in his hand.  “Mhm.” he said before licking around the top of it and taking the opening into his mouth taking a drink of it.  He smiled a bit while swaying and just as Youngjae was about to ask him if he was happy now, he started singing.  “I can do anything if you tell me good boy” he sang before giggling a bit.

 

“Definitely drunk.” Youngjae said and took the bottle away from Jinyoung before finishing it off.  “You’ve had enough. You’ve had more than enough to last you the rest of your lifetime, if you started singing ‘Teenager’ to me.” 

 

A frown appeared on Jinyoung’s face.  “Maybe, but it’s all Yugyeom’s fault.” he said whining a bit.  He continued speaking when Youngjae simply looked at him.  “He told me he was going to come up with this plan, then he forgot so I started drinking.”

 

“Plan?” Youngjae asked wondering if Jinyoung was finally going to be honest with him.  It seemed like a cheap shot asking all of this while the male was drunk, but he wanted to know. 

 

Jinyoung sighed and nodded while looking defeated.  “Yes.  The plan to get you to notice me or think about me, I can’t remember which.  Honestly, I really can’t.  It would have been stupid anyway considering you are with Jaebum.  I want to kick him… no.  I wish I was him.  He’s exciting and sexy and I want to stab his eyes out at times, but then you’d probably just think he was more handsome.”  

 

Since he was already sure that Youngjae thought he was out of his mind, Jinyoung decided to throw the rest of his barely hanging on inhibitions to the wind.  Right now, he was easy, willing, and drunk.  Maybe he could get Youngjae to take advantage of him?  Jinyoung started rocking back and forth again noticing the twitch in Youngjae’s expression.  Before he could have another drunken mental argument with himself, he moved forward and kissed Youngjae.  It was sloppy and kind of everywhere, but he did before he pulled back. 

 

He looked for Youngjae’s reaction and felt both disappointed and aroused when Youngjae grabbed his hips and stopped his movements.  Suddenly, he was picked up and taken into his room before being laid on the bed.  When the hell had Youngjae gotten so strong?  As Youngjae was trying to get things settled, Jinyoung leaned up and licked one of his tattoos.  “I’ve always wanted to do that.  I keep telling myself that you’re a good boy, but your tattoos make me see you as a bad boy.”

 

“So which am I, Jinyoung?  A good boy or a bad boy?”  Youngjae asked tucking him in as he noticed Jinyoung was getting sleepier. 

 

Part of Jinyoung was upset that he was so tired, but he accepted it.  It wasn’t like Youngjae responded much to his kiss anyway.  “Good boy or bad boy?  Bad boy, but no one wants to see it and it makes it easy for you to hide.”

 

Youngjae just nodded as he got up.  “Get some sleep.” he said as he left the room thinking,  You really have no idea, Jinyoung.

 

~*~

 

To say that things were strained a bit when it came to Jinyoung over the next few weeks would be the understatement of the millenia.  He avoided everyone to the best of his ability, talked much less, and seemed to desperately be working on a live version of being a mannequin.  Jinyoung frequently avoided outings and when he did have to deal with someone, it was usually Yugyeom since the younger male treated any issues that he had. 

 

Most of them were superficial like biting his lip too hard, digging his nails into his palm, or forgetting even to eat a small snack here or there.   It wasn’t the best living, but as long as he could go out there and perform or practice, then he didn’t need to worry about anything else.  Each and everyday, he just thought about what went wrong and mentally beat himself for being an idiot.  

 

His jealousy had increased and he couldn’t help but wonder if this was some divine punishment for his less than moral actions under the influence of alcohol.  Jinyoung hadn’t even blamed Yugyeom for the incident because he knew it was his fault.  Yugyeom didn’t sit there and pour copious amounts of alcohol down his throat and the younger male stayed to listen to him rant and cry about the matter. 

 

All he would like now is to erase the embarrassing memories of kissing Youngjae, licking the bottle like that, licking Youngjae’s tattoo like that and hopefully get to the point where he, himself, could forget his own existence.  Youngjae hadn’t said much to him since that day, but then again, Jinyoung sincerely wouldn’t know if he tried.  He kept avoiding the younger male. 

 

Well, he had tried to avoid him, but as though he hadn’t suffered enough, only he and Youngjae were left at home since they didn’t have any other schedules.  Perhaps, if he stayed in his room, then Youngjae would ignore his existence.  He knew that he would if he were Youngjae.  It was not only bad to have one friend with growing feelings for you, but to have that same friend try to make you cheat on you partner was even worse. 

 

As he sat on his bed reading the latest book he had picked up, he heard his door open and then shut.  Curiosity demanded that he look up only to see Youngjae in a black t-shirt, messy style hair, and black pants from when he had run to the store before everyone left.  There was even a silver chain that looked so horribly wrong - in a ‘way too sexy for his poor brain’ kind of way. 

 

Jinyoung felt himself swallow as he looked back at his book.  “Can I help you with something?”

 

“You are really annoying at times you know that.” Youngjae said sitting on the bed, not even caring that Jinyoung flinched at the tone and wording he used.   “First, you clearly have a crush on me, but everytime I ask you about it, nothing but complete bullshit came out of your mouth.  Second, you kept cutting into your hands with your nails, not eating much, not sleeping much at all, and you absolutely suck at making sure you features are expressionless… or maybe… maybe I’m just really fucking good at noticing it.”

 

“On top of that, you decide to get drunk out of jealousy and then lie to me about a plan not working.  If it was my guess, the plan was for you to get a little tipsy and confess to me.  At least, that is what I figured out and to think, you’re supposed to be the smart one.” Youngjae said frustrated as he ran a hand through his hair, which Jinyoung was trying not to focus on as incredibly hot.  “You start coming on to me like some drunken bar slut, then get depressed, try to seduce me, and then pass the fuck out.”

 

“As if you couldn’t add anymore insult to injury, rather than talk to me, apologize, yell, or pretty much anything, you decided to avoid me for the past few weeks.”  Youngjae told him.  

 

Jinyoung blinked and blinked feeling not only rather small and insignificant in front of the younger, but also feeling embarrassed, foolish, and stupid.  He was just thinking over everything Youngjae said and chided himself for thinking that the other would forget his drunken confession.  The traitorous part of him felt that maybe this is why Youngjae had been thinking of him the past weeks and that would mean mission accomplished, but then he also realized that Youngjae said something else.  “How could you read my expressions?”

 

Youngjae shook his head a bit as if he couldn’t believe that Jinyoung asked such a question.  “Unlike most people, I wasn’t exactly super visible.  It is easy to see IF someone is actually looking for it.  Besides, when you are actively concentrating not to show emotion, body language speaks volumes.”

 

Jinyoung nodded and stared back down at his book.  He was mentally berating himself for each and every action that he had made ‘oh-so-clear’ to Youngjae over the time that he had been crushing on him.  Extra kicks were given to the fact that he was still hardcore crushing on the male in front of him, and hadn’t been able to fall out of what he was positive was love.  He bit his lip hoping that Youngjae would leave soon and he could wallow in self-pity while banging his head off the wall for his idiocy.

 

“There you go trying to hurt yourself again.” Youngjae said reaching over and lifting his chin with two fingers.  “Do you remember the question I asked you about whether you thought I was a good boy or a bad boy?”

 

Jinyoung blinked and nodded his head.  “Yes.  I said you were a bad boy, but that you try to be good.”

 

“Mhm.  I really do try, you know.” Youngjae said as he moved Jinyoung’s book and connected their lips in a kiss.  He knew Jinyoung wouldn’t respond at first, but that didn’t stop him from yanking Jinyoung’s leg so the other was flat on his back.  He pulled back just enough to remove his shirt leaving the silver piece of jewelry in place, something that Jinyoung felt should be illegal due to pure sexiness.

 

Jinyoung was looking up at him confused.  “J- mmmm”  His words got cut off by yet another kiss and then muffled by his own shirt being removed before the kissing started up again.  He shivered as his cover was completely removed from his body.  “Youngjae~” he moaned as their kiss broke. 

 

Youngjae’s lips moved from Jinyoung’s to his neck, leaving small marks along his collarbone. His lips moved down Jinyoung’s body as he continued to mark the flesh beneath him.  The moment he felt Jinyoung’s hands touch him, he stopped.  “Hands by your head.  Don’t you dare move them.” he commanded Jinyoung before going back to licking, nibbling, and tasting each piece of the elder’s exposed skin. 

 

A pleasurable shiver went through Jinyoung’s body at Youngjae’s command.  He hadn’t had too many fantasies where he was being commanded, but if he had, the real thing had been so much better.   The moment Youngjae got to his pants, Jinyoung wondered if he should go this far, but he didn’t want it to stop.  He arched up, allowing Youngjae to strip him of his pants and boxers in one go watching as that sinful tongue traced Youngjae’s lips. 

 

He twisted his body from side to side before those strong hands grabbed his hips.  “Please…” he whispered hoping that the magic word didn’t only work in more public settings. 

 

Youngjae pressed one finger to Jinyoung’s lips before he was back to licking and marking Jinyoung’s body once more, purposefully leaving out the part he knew Jinyoung wanted his mouth on.  When he was satisfied with his work, he moved standing up as he undid his belt buckle all while giving Jinyoung those looks that he craved.  His eyes were narrowed and tongue lightly poking out between his parted lips as his pants dropped revealing sexy black boxers underneath. 

 

Jinyoung was practically salivating and he hasn’t even seen Youngjae completely naked yet.  At this point, he just had a lot of speculation, very noticeable speculation.  He watched Youngjae come back over and then command him to spread his legs.  If anyone would ask how long it took him to follow the command, he fought it a bit, but in reality, he spread his legs quickly and eagerly.  

 

The younger one moved between them and leaned down licking over the tip and then swirling his tongue around before taking him into his mouth and all the way down in one go.  Jinyoung’s loud, surprised moan was beautiful music to his ears as he kept moving up and down with ease making sure to suck extra hard when he got to the top.  One hand reached for the bottle he had placed earlier and uncapped it, before coating his fingers in it.  His lips only came up to tell Jinyoung to relax before he took him down his throat again. 

 

Another moan and Jinyoung had to stop himself from reaching down and grabbing Youngjae’s head.  All of that microphone ‘eating’ definitely was a testament to the male’s skills.  He felt a cold finger at his entrance before it pushed inside of him.  A whimper left his lips only because it was cold.  Jinyoung couldn’t deny masturbating to the thought of Youngjae taking him and that included some rather fun assplay. 

 

For his part, Youngjae was pleased that Jinyoung wasn’t a virgin to anal insertion and so he didn’t have to be as careful.  He added a second finger thrusting them in and out and grazing over that spot that caused the loudest moan from Jinyoung’s mouth.  He continued the blow job while adding a third finger and spreading them out as much as he could before pulling back. 

 

Enough was enough and now he needed to get off as badly as Jinyoung’s body was begging to. Youngjae pushed his boxers down, releasing himself from the confines, and tossing his boxers on the floor allowing Jinyoung to get a good look at him.  He saw the flash of nervousness on Jinyoung’s face, and responded with a smirk before pressing against the elder’s entrance.  With one strong thrust, he buried himself deep in Jinyoung and gave the other a few moments to collect himself.

 

This was a bit more than he expected, but Jinyoung wasn’t going to back down.  The feeling of Youngjae inside of him was like a dream and the moment he felt the pain subside, he pressed against him.  “I’m ready.”

 

“Good.”

 

It was the only word that Youngjae said to him before he started moving.  The slow beginning pace only lasting a few moments before he began picking up speed and slamming into that bundle of nerves almost right away and consistently.   

 

“Youngjae… Youngjae… please… please let me touch you.”  Jinyoung moaned as he felt his body moving back towards his wall with each strong thrust inside of his body.  When he saw Youngjae nod, he wrapped both his arms and legs around the male, pulling Youngjae’s hair a bit, scratching down his back, and keeping his legs around Youngjae’s waist so he could go deeper into him. 

 

Sweat was dripping from Youngjae’s face between their bodies as he continued to fuck Jinyoung.  His own moans were deeper due to the act and the feeling of Jinyoung clenching so tightly around him.   He bent down kissing Jinyoung on the lips which allowed Jinyoung’s neglected member to rub between their bodies.  

 

Cloud nine was nothing compared to how Jinyoung was feeling as he felt his orgasm building within his body.  He hated to end this so soon, but his dream coming true with the combination of Youngjae being his second partner ever weren’t exactly stamina winning conditions.  He broke the kiss feeling those lips hit a spot on his neck and then he saw nothing as his eyes shut tightly and his climax overtook him.   He heard and felt the moan Youngjae released against his neck as the younger came inside of him as well.

 

Jinyoung registered Youngjae pulling off of him as they both laid in his bed and waited until their worlds flipped right-side up. 

 

~///~

 

It had to have been a couple hours later, when Jinyoung finally decided to break the peaceful spell.  There was still the problem of Youngjae’s relationship and his jealousy would probably be through the roof after this.  He turned, wincing a bit, and looked at Youngjae opening his mouth to speak when Youngjae spoke up first. 

 

“Jaebum is going to be so happy.” he murmured before moving his hair out of the way and looking at Jinyoung.   He noticed the confused expression and smirked.   “You said it yourself Jinyoung, I only try to be good.  Don’t worry about him. Trust me on this.  He will be thanking you when you see him again.”

 

“As for us, you are mine.  It is that simple.   If you don’t like it, then maybe you shouldn’t have confessed.”  Youngjae said yawning as he got up from the bed.  He walked out the room, naked, and came back with a washcloth wiping Jinyoung off and then himself.  “Do you think you can walk so we can eat?  Yugyeom and Jaebum are back with food.” he said. 

 

Jinyoung was really confused as to what was going on, but nodded anyway and got up.  He needed a bit of help getting dressed and that was all.  When he walked into the room, he saw Yugyeom smiling from ear to ear and Jaebum with the most relieved look on his face.  He ignored the younger for the elder and looked at Jaebum.  “Are you ok?” he asked.

 

Jaebum looked up at Jinyoung and then hugged him tightly.  “Thank you.  Thank you so much Jinyoung.  I don't know how I will ever be able to repay you, but thank you.” he said confusing Jinyoung even further. 

 

“What is going on?” Jinyoung asked as he moved to sit down. “Why are you thanking me? Isn’t Youngjae your boyfriend? I just slept with your boyfriend.”

 

“No.”  Jaebum said shaking his head.  “Youngjae is my torturer.  He’s incredibly sweet and innocent until you get him behind closed doors.  I’ve been tied up, gagged, asked to keep going well after my limits, unable to rest, and other things that I’m sure you’ll experience soon enough.  How do you think Youngjae always knew you weren’t sleeping?  He’d have to come out here to get a snack after having a super long session in which he’s damn near insatiable.”

 

Jinyoung bit his lip as he kept thinking about it.  “So, what you are saying is that you two, not only switched places, but that you weren’t dating?  You were just Youngjae’s fuck boy?” he asked not sure if he was understanding the situation correctly. 

 

“Correct.” Jaebum said and closed his eyes.  “My boyfriend, in case you were wondering, has unfortunately had to deal with Youngjae’s particular dominance and love of playing with me this whole time.  I kept having to be more open with Youngjae as to try and satisfy him more so I wouldn’t have any more super long nights.”

 

“Your boyfriend?” Jinyoung inquired though he was pretty sure that he had a good idea now that everything was starting to make sense.  Jaebum’s confused looks when Jinyoung was angry, the hushed conversations between Youngjae and Jaebum, how tired the other looked, and how angry Yu-  oh. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating Jaebum, Yugyeom?” Jinyoung asked turning to the maknae who just finished putting plates, cups, and eating utensils on the table.  

 

Yugyeom blinked and tapped his forehead.  “I tried, but every time I started to, you went on a rant about how horrible he was for stealing your Youngjae away from you and how unfair life was that you couldn’t be sexier for him to notice you.” he said shrugging. “If you would have paid attention, you would have realized that Youngjae wanted your submissive ass.”

 

Well, that made sense and now that Jinyoung thought about it, the kitchen incident was so much clearer as were Yugyeom’s words in the bathroom that day.   Do you even realize what you’re asking for?   He shook his head.  “So why not just tell me Youngjae was looking for someone else?”

 

“Because you would have avoided me like the plague if you thought you had a really good chance.” Youngjae said as he sat next to Jinyoung and poured them both something to drink. “Besides, your irrational jealousy was kind of sexy with the exception of you hurting yourself.  I swear to whatever gods are listening that if you ever pull that shit again, I will punish you so much that  Jackson will have to become the new member of JJ Project.” 

 

Jinyoung’s eyes widened at the threat and he looked at Youngjae, who had a dead serious expression on his face.  “I… I won’t do it ever again.” 

 

“Good!” Youngjae said smiling like the sunshine everyone knew.  

Jinyoung just smiled at his boyfriend or owner, hmmm, well he knew it was one of those as he ate some of the food.  He couldn’t say that he wouldn’t feel jealous or worried anymore considering everything that had happened, but he would try to at least think it through first. He leaned on Youngjae as he watched Yugyeom and Jaebum feeding each other and clearly much happier than they had been in months.  It all worked out in the end and-   
  
“Alright, I’m done.  Time for round 2.” Youngjae said picking Jinyoung up and carrying him away.

  
As he was being carried away back to his room, Jinyoung couldn’t help but wonder:   What the hell did I get myself into?


End file.
